


Can you feel it?

by Jussy_Baby



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jussy_Baby/pseuds/Jussy_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of hard work Nasir and his best friend Naevia decided to take a short break and travel to Europe in hope to relax and enjoy the beautiful summer time in Rome. But yet at the airport things happened no one supposed before. And the vacation didn’t even start already.</p><p>» Please read the notes for the German translations:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Fuck, Duro! No! Just stop it!”  
> [2] “No! No, I won't do this. No, Duro. Talk to our parents yourself. It's your life.“

“Oh, come on, Nasir! Hurry up! The plane doesn’t wait for us.” Nasir rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’m coming. You don’t have to scream.” He took his huge suitcase down the stairs with a lot of cursing and moaning. “What are you taking with you? The whole house?” Naevia laughed. Nasir gave her a nerved view. “Of course not, but Rome is far away and 3 weeks are long. Can we go now?” She smirked and took her own suitcase out of the apartment to the taxi which already waited at the street. Nasir closed the door and followed Naevia.

They have been friends now for more than 5 years and know each other from the High School. Nasir hated that time. He was happy to have such a good friend like Naevia who always helped and supported him in all things he did. Especially during the time of his coming out in school. Classmates and other pupils he never talked to can be very rude when you are “abnormal“ and “disgusting” or other worse things in their eyes. Naevia never thought so and helped Nasir to survive the High School horror and being happy like everyone should be – no matter which gender or skin colour you have or who you love.

“Why are you so quiet?” Naevia asked while they’re sitting in the taxi off to the airport. “It’s nothing.” Nasir said watching out of the window. Naevia laid a hand on his arms and Nasir turned his head to her and looked her in the eyes. “I’m just nervous. Nothing more.” He tried to smile. “But it’s ok. You never flew before. And especially not to Europe.” Naevia said in a calmed down voice. Nasir nodded and returned to his position again to looked out of the window to the trees and houses they passed. After they arrived at the airport and the car stopped they took their suitcases off the trunk and went into the airport building. After the check in they went to the waiting room and sat down at 2 of the free chairs. “It’s getting serious now, huh?” Nasir sighed while watching out to the airplanes which arrived and prepared for the next flight. “Do you want something to drink?” Naevia asked while standing up in front of Nasir and looked down to him. He nodded. Naevia smiled. “And what do you want to drink?” Nasir focused her. “Just a black coffe.” – “Something else?” Naevia asked. “Maybe a little snack?” Nasir watched her with huge eyes. “The hell no! I already feel sick. I can’t eat anything now. Maybe later. But thanks for asking.” He tried to smile, but his nervousness grew from minute to minute. Naevia went away and Nasir tried to focus on the planes outside.

“Scheiße, Duro! Nein! Jetzt hör auf damit!” [1] A loud voice came from the left and Nasir turned his head. What he saw made him speechless. A tall man in a perfectly fitting suit sat 2 chairs away from him and screamed something in a foreign langue into the phone he hold on his ear. Nasir tried to figure out what he said, but he couldn’t understand a word. The man instead was very attractive. He had short brown hair and a three-day beard. Nasir thought that this suits him very well. Referring to the suit and the briefcase next to the man on the floor Nasir supposed that the man is a business man of maybe 30 or something years. He couldn’t stop staring at the man – the very good looking man. “Nein! Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Nein, Duro. Rede selbst mit unseren Eltern. Es ist dein Leben.“ [2] – „Hmm I wonder what he is saying.“ Nasir thought. When the business man hang up he looked directly in Nasir’s direction and Nasir was shocked by his beautiful eyes. The man seemed to like that he had the full attention of the younger man and smiled. “Dimples.” Nasir said and immediately recognized that he said it out loud, automatically blushed and turned his head to concentrate to what’s happened outside with the planes. “Plane…another plane comes…dimples….where is Naevia…oh god, these dimples.” Nasir thought and couldn’t help but had to have a look at the beautiful man again. Slowly he turned his head to the man’s direction and saw that it now was the man’s turn to stare at him. Amused and with the most beautiful dimples Nasir had ever seen in his life.

“Here is your coffee. Uhm Nasir?” Immediately Nasir turned his head and looked at his friend who hold 2 cups of coffee on a little coffee platter in the one hand and a sandwich in the other one. When she saw the blushed cheeks of Nasir she smiled and followed the direction her friend looked at before she arrived and saw this good looking man sitting just a few chairs away from Nasir. She looked at the young man with the long black hair in front of her and smiled. “Come on and go to him and ask if he wants a coffee. I can get another one later.” Nasir looked at her with huge shocked eyes. “Are you kidding?” He nearly screamed, had a short view to the other man and then quickly back to Naevia. Now he whispered: “Are you kidding me? I don’t know him.” – “And? Who cares? Go and talk to him and get to know him.” She smiled amused. Nasir took one of the coffee cups and guided Naevia to sit next to him. “I can’t go to a totally unknown man and tell him that he’s attractive.” – “So, you think he’s attractive then?” Naevia giggled. Nasir rolled his eyes. “Nae. Stop it! I won’t go to him and make a fool of me. I don’t think that he even speaks our language.” – “How do you know that? He looks American to me.” She asked. “Well, because I heard a call from him in a language I don’t know.” Nasir answered. Naevia turned her head to the foreign man next to her and smiled. The man smiled back to her. “Hey! Look at me.” Nasir said and Naevia turned her head again to her friend. “What?” – “You can’t just look at other people you don’t know.” Nasir said. “But you did the same before I came.” Naevia answered. Nasir blushed again a tiny bit. “That’s something different.” Naevia laughed quietly. “Ah, ok this is something different. I get it. Well, actually not, but it’s ok.” Nasir just nodded.

“How much do we still have to wait?” Nasir was impatient and Naevia looked at her watch. “50 minutes.” Both sighed at the same time. “What about if we go and see what else is here? I mean which shops. Maybe we can find something for the long flight?” Nasir stood up and looked down at Naevia. “Hmm I would like to stay and have a closer look to the planes out there.” – “That’s ok. Well, I will be back in about 30 minutes. Anything you want?” Nasir asked. “Just a magazine, that’s enough. Thanks.” And so Naevia stood up and went to the huge window where you have a look over the huge landing strip and the packing of the planes. With a short look again to the attractive man Nasir turned and went to the shopping area of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Naevia who already sat on one of the chairs again looked at her watch. “Where the hell is he?” She looked around in search of her friend, but couldn’t find him. She was getting nervous each minute that. “Last call for all passengers for gate 7.” – “Oh god, last call!” Hectically she stood up, still looking for Nasir. Finally she could see him running towards her. Eased she sighed, took her handbag and approached to him. “I’m so, so sorry, Naevia. I totally forgot about the time. And when I heard our plane will start I ran to you. Sorry. Really.” Nasir tried to excuse. “It’s ok. Now come! We have to go. For real, and really fast.”

“Finally.” Naevia sighed after setting down on her chair in the plane. Nasir was on the right chair next to her. Both were out of breath, but happy they arrived just in time to the plane. “That was short.” Nasir said and smiled. Naevia looked at him and returned the smile. “Yeah, absolutely. What did you buy?” – “Well, just a few magazines. Here’s one for you and if you need another one, don’t hesitate to tell me. I actually bought about 8 different.” Nasir proudly said. Naevia just shook her head and still smiled. Typical for Nasir. Why settle for one magazine when you can have 8 of them.

After the first page of the magazine Nasir couldn’t hold it back anymore. Shyly he looked to Naevia. “The man in the waiting room was hot.” Naevia looked at him. “Oh yes, very attractive. So, you like him?” Nasir blushed. “Well, ‘like’ is maybe a bit too much after seeing him only for a few minutes. But these minutes were my best since forever.” He sighed. “Awww Nasir you’re blushing!” He just poked his tongue out at his best friend. “No, I don’t.” Naevia started to laugh. “Oh yes, you do. That’s so cute, darling. You should have started talking to him, you know?” Nasir sighed again. “Yeah, I know. But first: You know that I’m so shy when it’s about feelings. Second: How could I know if he even is gay? What if he has a wife and beautiful children sitting at home and waiting for their daddy or husband? I mean, such a good looking guy must be given away. And third – and that worried me the most – I don’t even know if he talks our language. I heard him talking on the phone and it sounded so strange. I don’t even know what he said. Weird stuff. Really weird. I just heard him talking to a ‘Duro’. I mean what kind of weird name is that?”

Naevia tried to answer his comment. “Well, first: If you don’t try to make the first step, how can you know that you might miss the love of your life? I mean if you won’t start talking to a guy you like – or maybe just find attractive – you will never be happy and always be alone. Second: Well, as I’ve said before, if only you tried to talk to him you might find out if he’s given or single or gay or straight or whatever. And you’re laughing about the name ‘Duro’? Well, Nasir isn’t a typical name for a guy as well.” They both laughed now. “But he was so hot.” Nasir whispered to Naevia. She smiles. “Yes, he was. Very much.” Nasir sighed again and made a unhappy face. “I won’t ever have luck with guys.” – “Honey, you will when it’s time for it. Then you will find your love of your life and will be happy as you deserve it.” Nasir looked at her with a huge smile on his face. “Have I ever told you how much I love you? You’re more than just my best friend. You’re like my sister and I trust no one than you. Thank you so much for your lovely words.” – “You’re always welcome. It’s only the truth.” She smiled back to him. “And if you would have had courage you would have talked to the pretty man and would have come together with him, share your life with him, adopt 2 or 3 beautiful children with him and would have amazing sex with.” She laughed. “Naevia! Stop now!” Nasir had to laugh, too. “Freak!” – “Love you, too.” She replied.

“Excuse me, but you have to put the magazines aside. We are starting now.” Both looked to their left side and saw a friendly looking stewardess. “And please use your seat belts now.” She smiled and went to the next passengers. They did what they were told. “Oh god, it starts now.” Nasir said excited. His smile was now replaced by a scared expression on his face. “It’s ok, darling. Just breathe in and out.” Naevia tried to calm him down. After the safety instructions the plane started to move. Nasir looked out of the window and whispers to himself: “Oh god, oh god, it starts. This is the end.” Naevia couldn’t help but laughed about Nasir’s words. Nasir didn’t notice, he was just focused on the railway below him. Faster and faster. The plane started to stutter and took off.

That was enough for Nasir. He clinged to his seat and squinted his eyes. “I’m gonna die.” – “No, you won’t. No one will.” Naevia laid a hand on one of Nasir’s hand and spoke in a quiet and soft voice to him. “It’s all ok, Nasir.” Slowly she stroked his hand. “Calm down. It’s over in a few seconds.” Nasir couldn’t relax. He was just too scared that the plane would crash. The seconds flew and it felt like it would never stop. Nasir started to sweat and was ashen. Naevia worried about him. “Nasir, it’s all ok. Shhhh…calm down.” – “I CAN’T!” He now had the feeling his chest would explode because his heart started to beat faster than ususally. “Naevia, I don’t feel very well.” He moaned. “Fuck! Where’s the stewardess? Hello?” Naevia tried to call one of the escorts of the flight, but no one seemed to hear her. “Shit!” She tried to stroke Nasir’s hand, but that doesn’t seem to help. The stuttering stopped and everything was quiet again, but that didn’t change Nasir’s feelings. “Let me help you.” A deep voice said from behind her. Naevia stood up and changed the seat with the man and took place behind him and her best friend. Still worried.

With a calm voice the man said: “Shhh…hey, it’s all gonna be fine.” – “NO! IT WON’T BE! I WILL DIE!” Nasir said still eyes closed and very stressed. The man ignored his comment and slowly opened Nasir’s seat belt and suddenly hugged him as tight as possible to not hurt him. No one said anything. They just sit there and hugged each other. Seconds went by and slowly Nasir relaxed a bit. More minutes passed and Nasir could breathe normal again and visibly relaxed more and more in the arms of the tall man. Naevia sighed at her seat behind the men when she saw the change of Nasir’s expression. She now had a closer look to the man who helped Nasir to calm down and when she recognized who he is she couldn’t stop, but saying: “OH MY GOD!”

Nasir might have heard that, because he broke the body contact and looked at his “hero”. When he saw who that was it made him immediately speechless. It was the man from the waiting room with the beautiful “Dimples!”. The man laughed and said: “Yes, I have dimples, but you can call me Agron.” A huge smile arose on his face and Nasir blushed again. “I…did I…I mean…” Why did he start to stutter now? “Yes?” The beautiful man named Agron said. Shyly Nasir started to say: “I mean…please tell me I didn’t say that out loud again.” Another laughter came from Agron. “Unfortunately yes, but it’s cute.” Nasir couldn’t stop smiling. The most handsome man he met the last years sat now next to him – or actually in front of him, because they both still had body contact and touched their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Naevia was amused by what she saw in front of her. She looked at both men and smiled from one ear to the other one. Finally her best friend found someone he maybe will have a future with. Without even knowing Agron she liked him from the first moment on. He was handsome, had a nice sense of humor and seemed to like Nasir as well. Good premise for something more between them.

Seconds passed without any of them saying a word. There were only eye contact and gentle touches. “Uhm…well, you need something to drink.” Agron broke the silence and body contact , then waved to the stewardess. Nasir immediately missed his touch. “Miss, can we please get a bottle of water? My friend here doesn’t feel so well.” He pointed to Nasir and charmingly smiled to the woman who also smiled and left just to come back with a water bottle after a few seconds. Agron served the bottle to Nasir. “Here, this will help you to go back to normal.” Agron said. Nasir grabbed it and both their fingers touched again. Again eye contact. Nasir shyly smiled and could see Agron’s beautiful dimples again. “Thank you.” Nasir said quickly, took the bottle and drank a big gulp. Then he recognized…

“Wait, does that mean…I mean…you can speak English! I thought you…” He blushed a bit. If Agron can speak English and he sat the whole time behind him and Naevia he could hear every word they said about him. EVERY word! About his dimples and this foreign language. “Looks like, huh?” Agron said with a smile on his face. “By the way the language I spoke at the waiting room at the airport was German and Duro is my younger brother.” He winked. Nasir blushed even more. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…I…I don’t know what to say. I didn’t mean anything I said in a bad way. You must believe me.” He tried to apologize. Agron laid his hand on Nasir’s and said: “It’s ok. I’m fine and you didn’t say any rude words. And by the way,” he whispered the last part so that only Nasir could hear it “thanks for all the compliments. I can give these right back to you. You’re very handsome, too.” He smiled and squeezed Nasir’s hand a bit. Nasir couldn’t believe what he heard. The man with the most beautiful green eyes in the world and the perfect smile liked him, too.

“I don’t know what to say.” – “You don’t have to say anything. I’m flattered by your words and thought you deserve the truth, too.” Agron replied. “Are you feeling better?” Nasir smiled. “Yes, I am. Thank you so much for helping me through this. I never flew before and I’m also scared of heights, but my friend Naevia decided we have to or we will never reach our target.” – “And what is your target? Are you on vacation or what?” Agron asked. “Yes, we’re traveling to Rome for vacation. Our first after more than 3 years of hard work.” – “Sounds great. Oh, uhm…should I change…I mean…” Agron turned his head to look to Naevia. “Hi, I’m Agron.” He offered his hand. Naevia smiled and shook it. “I’m Naevia. Nice to meet you, Agron.” – “If you want to we can change our seats again. I think Nasir is fine again.” Nasir’s heart stopped for a minute. He didn’t want Agron to sit behind them again. He wanted Agron next to him, close to him, touching him. “No, it’s ok, Agron. Stay where you are. Nasir might need your support again when land. Thank you for helping us. I really appreciate that.” She smiled. Nasir turned his head and whispered a little “Thank you” to Naevia for giving him the chance to get to know Agron a little bit more. “Ok, and no need to thank me. Everyone would do this if another one needs help.” Then he turned his head back to Nasir.

“So, Rome, huh?” Agron asked. “Have you ever been there before?” – “No, I’ve never traveled to Europe. If I could I would love to visit as many cities and foreign countries as possible. Have you been in Italy before?” Agron nodded. “Yes, but only one time. I actually travel a lot because it’s my job.” He smiles. “What are you working as? I mean…sorry. Please excuse if I’m too curious.” Nasir said. “No, no. It’s totally fine. It’s nothing I must hide. I’m working for the ‘National Geographics’ magazine. Mostly for the European country area. That’s why I have to travel a lot.” Agron said proudly. Nasir could see the sparkling in Agron’s eyes. “So, you like it, don’t you?” – “Oh yes, I like it a lot. I love to travel around the whole continent and get to know so many different cultures and people, food and drinks, parties. It all makes a lot of fun. And I love to write about what experiences I can collect from my trips and share it with other people. I get a lot of positive feedback to my articles and that makes me super happy and proud, because I fall in love with every city I visit. It’s amazing to have the opportunity to just sit in a plane and visit so many places. You know, one day I’m in Germany, the other one I’m in France and then I will travel to Italy.” Nasir couldn’t help, but was amazed by the man next to him more and more from minute to minute – just to listen to him. Agron is not just very handsome and tall, no he is also very cultured and loves what he’s doing.

“Why are you smiling?” Agron asked amused. “Well, the way you talk about your job amazes me. I don’t know that many people who likes their job as much as you do. Seems like you have a really good time right now.” – “Oh yes, I definitely have.” Agron replied. “But to be honest, travelling is great and exciting, but you’re actually all alone. I mean there is no one you actually can share special moments with. Of course I’m gonna write my articles at the magazine, but there are private and silent moments I would love to share with someone.” Nasir’s heart jumped as he looked into the green eyes which are now staring at him. “So, that means…I mean…you’re single?” Agron nodded and smiled. “Yes, I am. So far the right prince sitting on his white horse didn’t pass me. But I don’t give up that one day I will share my trips with an important person.” Nasir smiled and blushed a bit. To be this person Agron talked about would be so amazing. Just to be here together with him made Nasir happy. He felt so comfortable, although he was on a plane over the clouds. “I bet you will find the right one very soon. You’re handsome, you love your job and you’re romantic. As much as I can know by now.” – “Thank you, Nasir. That’s really kind. I hope you’re right.” Agron replied.

The next hours they talked a lot about everything they wanted to know about the other person. Where they live, what they did in the childhood, friends, family and their past jobs. It turned out that they both love animals. Agron once had a cat when he was a child – Sammy. And Nasir is an animal lover by heart. 

The hours went by and Nasir yawned. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just…it’s late.” He tried to excuse. Agron smiled. “It’s ok, Nasir.” He looked at his watch. “It’s nearly 1 o’clock in the morning. We talked a lot in the last hours.” Nasir nodded. “Wow, very late – or actually early.” He yawned again. “Sorry…again. I hope it’s ok for you when I get some sleep now. We still have a few hours before we arrive Rome.” – “Yes, you’re right. And of course I don’t mind. I will try to sleep now, too.” Agron smiled and touched Nasir’s arm gently. “Sleep well, Nasir.” Nasir smiled. Agron touched him again. Hopefully he will dream about him now. About his damn green eyes and the most amazing smile he had ever seen in his life. “Have a good night, too, Agron. See you in a few hours.” Then they closed their eyes. Nasir still could feel Agron’s hand on his arm. He smiled and wished this flight would never end.


	4. Chapter 4

When Agron woke up he felt something heavy against his shoulder and looked to his right side. There he was again. Nasir. Eyes still closed and with a little smirk on his face. “What is he dreaming about? Maybe about me?” Agron thought. The smaller man heist his mind back to the first moment when they met at the airport waiting room. Agron has never before had such a good connection with someone. He never felt so comfortable with someone he actually didn’t know very well. They never met before, but felt the same for the other one. They liked each other – very much. Agron was hoping to see Nasir again after the landing , even though he had to work and Nasir and his friend Naevia were heading for Rome. With a little sigh he closed his eyes again and enjoyed being so close to Nasir.

Nasir opened his eyes. It was early in the morning and the sun already was up. He blinked a few times to realize where he was. Of course, he was still on the plane to Rome with Naevia. When he recognized who he was laying against he smiled. Agron was still there next to him. Oh, how much he enjoyed the last hours before they fell asleep. They talked about so many random things and made Nasir feel secure with Agron. He kind of already trusted him. He didn’t want the plane to land. When they reached Rome Naevia and he would go to their hotel and Agron would go to the other direction and do his job, which means they might never meet again. That might not happen. Nasir never had so many good feelings for a guy he only knew for a few hours. But what could he do?

The man next to him moved and Nasir stared into the big green eyes and the huge smile with his already beloved dimples. “Good morning.” Agron silently and sleepy said. Nasir smiled back. “Good morning, Agron.” – “How are you today? Did you have a good sleep?” Nasir thought: “Ok, how cute can a man be? He cares about me.” Instead he said: “I’m fine. I just think I must have slept in an uncomfortable position. My neck hurts a bit.” Nasir rubbed his neck. “Oh, I can imagine why.” Agron chuckled. “Turn around a bit and let me see.” He directed to Nasir. The smaller man did what he was told and took his long hair a bit away from his hurting shoulder. Big, but gentle, hands were laid on Nasir’s shoulders and started to massage him. Softly and without hurting him even more. Nasir immediately closed his eyes and laid into Agron’s gentle massage. He enjoyed feeling his touch on his skin again. Silently he sighs. “You like it?” Agron said with a smile on his face. “Uhh…yes, that feels good. You’re very talented with your hands.” Then he suddenly opened his eyes. Did he really say that? He tried to explain: “I mean…that feels very good and it helps me to relax.” Not really better. Agron chuckled.

“Hey, you two!” A sleepy voice came from the seats behind them. Naevia was awake, too. Agron stopped his massage and both men looked at her. “Good morning, Naevia.” Nasir happily said. “How are you?” – “I’m fine.” She smiled. “I don’t think I have to ask you if you’re ok, right?” Both men looked at each other and blushed a bit, then turned their heads to Nasir’s friend again. “We were…” – “Uhh…we were….we were….we were just…” Both men chuckled which makes Naevia smile. “Ok, I understand. So, what about breakfast? You two are hungy?” Agron and Nasir nodded at the same time. A few minutes later they already got their breakfast of warm rolls and enjoyed the start of the day.

“Please excuse me for a minute.” Agron said to Nasir and stood up to go to the restroom. That was Naevia’s chance. Immediately she stood up from his seat and took place on the seat next to Nasir. “Ok, now tell me what’s going on with you and Agron. Come on! Tell me!” Nasir smiled. “I don’t know what you mean. What do you want to know?” – “Oh, Nasir, come on! Tell me EVERYTHING! I have seen that you two like each other – very much.” Naevia answered smiling. “There is nothing to say. We like each other, yes. That’s all.” – “What? Even a blind man would see that you two are totally have a crush on each other. I’ve seen that you laid on him while you were sleeping.” Nasir blushed. “God, Naevia! This is a plane. It’s very tight here and it happens that someone lays on the shoulder of the person next to it.” He paused a second and then added: “But Agron is so handsome. I mean…he looks so good, has an amazing personality and his hands….he touched me so many times. I had goose bumps the whole time.” Naevia smiled happily. “I’m so happy for you, Nasir. You really deserve him. He’s very gorgeous and I bet he feels the same with you. You two would make a great couple.” – “You think so? I mean I actually don’t know him very well. I only know him for a few hours…but great hours.” Nasir started dreaming. “Well, do the best of it, Nasir. This is your chance, baby.” And with these words Naevia stood up and sat down on the seat behind Nasir, reading one of the magazines Nasir bought at the airport.

His friend was right. It was a very long time when Nasir was happy with a man. He often hadn’t that much luck with guys. Most of them were very attractive, but were too selfish and actually didn’t “notice” Nasir. His last relationship ended after he found out that the man he was with cheated on him for months. He never wanted to fell in love again. To open too fast too much for another man. But with Agron it was so different. He felt very comfortable being with him. He really wished that after the flight their paths wouldn’t separate and they could spend a few more days together in Rome. At least one day. He sighed and looked out of the window. Agron also taught him not to be scared in a plane. In his arms Nasir would forget all his fears, because the tall man would take care of him and would rescue him when he needed to.

“Hey, why are you so thoughtful?” Agron asked when he sat down next to Nasir again. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Nasir tried to not listen too depressed about the fact that he possibly will never see Agron again. He liked the tall man with the most adorable green eyes – very much. “Come on! You can tell me. Is it maybe because you’re scared when the plane landed and we will never see each other again?” Damn! How did he know that? Nasir slowly nodded. “It is….it…I mean…listen: We actually don’t know each other very long, but from the first time I saw you with your great smile at the airport waiting room I had a good feeling. I like sitting here next to you and talk to you as we would know each other for a long time. I mean…sorry…that was not right to tell you.” Agron laid a hand on Nasir’s leg and smiled. “Don’t worry, Nasir. I feel the same. I never had such a good time in such a short time with a man.” – “Really?” Nasir asked. “I…you don’t have to say that only because you want to be nice. I can bear the truth. Maybe I’m just too emotional, because you helped me so much with my panic attack and without you I don’t know how…” Suddenly Nasir felt warm lips pressing gently against his own lips.


End file.
